harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprites
The Harvest Sprites are tiny, elf-like, magical beings that are often featured in the games of the Harvest Moon franchise. Their functions vary from game to game; in some, befriending them will gain you access to their services, and they can help you on your farm and tend to your animals, while in other games, they are only interactive as villagers, or serve as major characters to the plot. Harvest Moon GB There is a Harvest Sprite cave behind the tool room in Harvest Moon GB. Once you have made friends with them by giving them a mushroom each day, they can help you by using the Timer function. They will also upgrade your tools. Harvest Moon 64 Main Article: Harvest Sprites (HM64) '' In the cave in Moon Mountain live 3 harvest sprites. At first, they speak nothing but pig latin, but after giving them a few gifts, they'll begin speaking English. After befriending them, they can do a number of usefull things, such as taking care of your animals during a typhoon. They also give you a recipe and Power Berry as well as play a role in reviving the vineyard. Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands ''Main Article: Harvest Sprites (SI) '' '' In Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands, one of the sprites, Coral, will come and greet you on your first week. They will help you from the start with things such as watering, lowering prices, making other villagers like you, and such. Each different colored sprite can do a different job, but after helping they have a 'rest period' when you can't ask them to do anything. When you give the sprites their favorite gifts, more sprites of the same color will come to the island and help the player. The more sprites you have on a job, the bigger the enchantment (i.e. 4 sprites on a 'charming' job makes the villager like you more than just 1 sprite in the enchantment.). Also, Agate, a red sprite, is able to raise an island for you each day if you have enough sunstones. Harvest Moon: Magical Melodies Main Article: Harvest Sprites (MM) '' In Harvest Moon Magical melodies the harvest sprites do not play a major role. However, they do appear in the harvest godess' shrine which you must go to once you have gathered 5 notes to make a new instrument. (They cannot work in your fields or take care of your livestock.) Harvest Moon: FoMT/MFoMT/BTN ''Main articles: Harvest Sprites (FoMT) , Harvest Sprites (MFoMT) , Harvest Sprites (BTN) '' There is a house of sprites behind the church in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. There are seven different colored sprites and after befriending them, you can employ them for a specified amount of days to work on your farm. You get to choose what they do, with the choices being harvesting, watering, and animal care. Harvest Moon: DS ''Main article: Harvest Sprites (HMDS) Harvest Sprites must be unlocked in Harvest Moon: DS. They are sent by the Witch Princess to an unnamed world together with the Harvest Goddess. There are several ways to discover all 101 Harvest Sprites. Though, there are some who are already available as the game starts. These Harvest Sprites are grouped in 10 different colored teams. Each colored team are assigned to different tasks that will help you out on your farm. Their house is found near the Harvest Goddess pond in a form of a huge tree. All the Harvest Sprites have birthdays. They all like the herbs which have the same colour as them. Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Main article: Harvest Sprites (ToT) '' The Harvest Sprites in the game Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility are hidden until you meet certain requirements. They are a major part of the main storyline, and only by speaking to each of them and completing their quests can you unlock certain characters and areas of the game. To even begin to meet them, you must complete a small mini-quest, in which you go around the island and gather information about a special, legendary quilt. Only after retrieving both halves of this item can you meet the sprites, and then you may inspect and water special, one-of-a-kind flowers in the game to contact and speak to the sprites. Harvest Moon: Animal Parade ''Main Article: Harvest Sprites (AP) '' '' The Harvest Sprites live at the Harvest Goddess' Pond. They will appear one at a time as you chime the bells, and will stay at the pond area until the summoning of the Harvest King. At that point you'll find them at the King's throne on top of Garmon Mine. The sprites like gifts that are the same color as they are. They like their matching colored herbs and high-quality jewels (i.e.. Ben loves Lapis Lazuli). All the sprites also like Shining-quality items that you've produced on your farm. The sprites also love common mushrooms, and these can be used to quickly boost their friendship points. Harvest Sprites don't have birthdays. General dislikes: Bodigizer XL Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Main article: Harvest Sprites (HoLV) Unlike any Harvest Moon games, Hero of Leaf Valley limits the number of Harvest Sprites into three. They are Nic , the one who wears blue and is considered the leader of the group, Nac, who wears red and Flak, the one who wears yellow. These three will help you out on your quest in saving the valley. Early in the game, they can be seen chatting in the field of your farm. It turns out that you are the only person in Leaf Valley who can see the three of them same with the Harvest Goddess. Their house can be seen inside a small cave near your storage room. At certain times, they can be seen playing anywhere in Leaf Valley. They don't have event paths like the other villagers for you to complete and they certainly don't have birthdays. Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: DS Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:HMDS NPCs Category:HMDS Category:HM64 Category:HM64 Characters Category:HM64 NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Sunshine Islands NPCs Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: DS NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland Category:Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute NPCs Category:Magical Melody NPCs